


And I want you to be mine

by DaphneTheAdipose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, based on an animatic, hot action incoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose
Summary: Based on the animatic 'Someone has a dirty mind' by Mojo Chojo.





	And I want you to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is my first venture into writing 'intimate relations' and it's probably all that I can manage as an asexual without any experience. And I can't even claim the credit. That goes mostly to Mojo Chojo who made a fabulous animatic on youtube. Full name: someone has a dirty mind / ineffable husbands. 
> 
> I just wrote it out and added a little narrative.

Aziraphale was just finishing up on sorting his new books when the bell chimed and Crowley sauntered in.

“Hi angel, how are you today?”

“Oh hi, Crowley.” Aziraphale greeted him. He hadn’t expected him, but was happy to see him as always. “I just need to sort these new books I got today…” He continued as he put a book on a higher shelf. 

“Feel free to sit there if you want – I have just a few books left.”

Crowley did as suggested and sat himself in the chair Aziraphale had indicated. On something hard. Strange that, Aziraphale wasn’t usually so careless with his books. He picked it up to put it on a table, absentmindedly glancing at the title. And did a double take.

‘Sex ed 101: ~ How to please your partner ~’.

“My my~” Crowley drawled. Angel was being curious about certain lusts.

In a flash Aziraphale snatched the book out of his hands, far too late as the damage was already done and he knew it, judging by the flaming blush on his face.

“Aaaw, why so embarrassed, angel~?” Crowley singsonged.

“I-I don’t know what you’re referring to, dear…” Aziraphale hedged. Hoping that Crowley would let it go. They hadn’t discussed trying out sexual intercourse. Aziraphale wanted to read up a little to prepare himself, to know what he was getting into before taking that step. He was just curious! That was all! Nothing that needed to be examined closer.

He should’ve known better.

“Oh really now?~” Crowley practically purred, his voice making it clear he wasn’t fooled in the slightest. And then he started walking towards Aziraphale. A predator closing in on his prey. And Aziraphale went with him.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean…” And oh, that voice was as velvety as dark chocolate and his eyes oh so intent on his. Aziraphale was so lost in them, he didn’t even notice that he’d bumped into the wall, no place left to go.

“Tell me, angel.” Crowley whispered as he leaned in close to Aziraphale, close enough to probably hear his heart pounding a frantic beat. “Found anything new?”

How to answer that when his mind was blank? There was only Crowley. “I- uh…”

“Yes?” Crowley questioned and he cupped Aziraphale’s face. Opening up his angel’s mouth with his thumb. “Tell me, Aziraphale.”

And that, Crowley’s thumb in his mouth, conjured up images of other things Crowley could do to him. Things that lit his body aflame and caused an even redder blush on his face. 

It was too much and Aziraphale couldn’t do much more but bite Crowley’s finger to release some of the tension in his body.

Judging by the look an Crowley's face, he apparently enjoyed that very much.

“Did you find anything you want me to do?” He removed his finger and Aziraphale saw a sliver of spit clinging to it. His spit.

Crowley moved closer, so close that Aziraphale could feel the warmth of his body. And then Crowley put his hand on the small of his back and pulled them even closer.

“Or… You can just show me what you learnt from that book. If you prefer?”

Aziraphale shoved a hand in front of Crowley’s mouth. If this was happening, if this was really happening, then he-

“W-wait, not here.”

Crowley was fine with that. Maybe another day.

“Right.” 

He snapped his fingers and miracled them into Aziraphale’s bedroom. He wasted no time in shoving Aziraphale down onto the bed. Aziraphale gasped at the suddenness of the movement and then Crowley was on him, on his lips, kissing him. A tongue slid across his lips, inside his mouth and it felt close and soft and wet. It felt ineffable.

Crowley’s knee pressed in between his legs and he felt such a spike of pleasure, he couldn’t help but moan. Everything Crowley did felt indescribably good. And he felt hot and loved and cherished as Crowley touched and kissed him.

He felt like he could burst, his mind couldn’t keep up. There was one thing and only thing in it and that was Crowley. He wanted more of him, he wanted anything Crowley would give him. And Crowley would give it to him, he knew that without a doubt. All he had to do was ask. That was how it had always been between them. But even with how assertive Crowley was being, Aziraphale knew Crowley was still hesitant. His fault. He’d pushed him away time and time again and Crowley had retreated every single time. Ever so careful of his comfort and needs.

Luckily Aziraphale knew how to fix it.

“Crowley, please.”

All he had to do was…

“Fuck me.”

Ask.

Crowley gently kissed one of his outstretched hands and oh how was he so wonderful? How was he so gentle and kind and patient?

Crowley looked him in the eyes, gaze full of love and whispered: “Gladly.”

Aziraphale blinked his eyes open. Crowley was gone.

He sat up and looked around. He wasn’t in his bedroom but on the sofa in the backroom of the library. His glasses were still on his face, he must’ve fallen asleep.

How unusual. 

He didn’t sleep often and now it seemed that he’d slept the night away, going by the sunlight streaming through the windows and birds chirping their song.

And his legs were covered with a blanket. Did he lay himself down on the sofa? No, he was reading a book and must’ve drifted off. But where did the blanket come from? Crowley, must’ve been Crowley. 

He was the only one that could enter the bookshop freely and the only one thoughtful enough to do so.

Crowley…

And Aziraphale remembered the dream he’d had. Remembered the tension in his body, the pressure of Crowley’s body on his. Touching, kissing and…

“Oh dear…” He whispered as he remembered it all, his face flushing red. “What did I just dream?”

He buried his hot face in his hands and tried not to feel too disappointed through his embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks for the pornography go to Mojo Chojo, I repeat Mojo Chojo on youtube.
> 
> Also artistic license was taken as to what Aziraphale asked Crowley to do.


End file.
